Total Drama: Horror Paradise Island
by Raven Darcy
Summary: 21 contestants will be sent to a secluded mansion in an deserted paradise Island, Our campers think that they are just here for regular contests *Snickers* Boy are they wrong. This season Total Drama will be doing a horror segment, and can we just add all the juicy bits into all the drama. They will also be joined by Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney, and a special guest.
1. Apps

**Raven Darcy: **Hello my name is Raven Darcy and since Chris McLean is currently sick, I am your host until Chris feels better, this season our Shipwrecked friends think that they are going to be performing regular challenges like in the previous seasons. *Laughs out loud* This season our twenty contestant will be joined by Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, and me when Chris comes back. Think that is torture enough, well our producers didn't think so, so this season we will scare the pants off our contestants… Literally. This season will be applied to our contestants surviving scary movies. Too bad DJ couldn't be here with us. This season we found the perfect setting a secluded deserted haunted mansion, on a secluded deserted haunted island. There will be no winner or loosing classes because since I am nice enough I am giving each team a huge bedroom, with enough beds and blankets. We are trading Chef's cooking for something yummy, since the health inspectors told us that we were poisoning our contestants. This season our contestants will be competing for $100,000,000. We are going to have an awesome season and you can only catch it here on Total Drama: Horror Paradise Island.

**For the application please pm me so that it is easier for you to copy and paste it. Anyway I need 11 boys and 10 girls.**

**Here is the application for those who want to be complicated: **

Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Sex:  
Sexuality:  
Appearance (Hair color, eye color, thin or fat, you know the drift):  
Everyday Clothing:  
Swim suit:  
Night Clothes:  
What would you you do with 100,000,000$?  
Backstory:  
Who would you be friends with?  
who would be your enemy?  
Personality:  
Likes (Max 5):  
Dislikes (Max 5):  
Strengths (Max 5):  
Weakness (Max 5):  
Do you want a relationship?  
If yes then who would you like to be in a relationship with?  
How would you react if you got voted off first?  
How would you react if you won?  
Why do you want the money?  
Leader or Follower?  
Are you easily scared or not?  
who would you be friends with?  
Who would you be enemies with?  
Anything else I forgot to ask put it below:

**Teams are: **

**The slasher screamers Vs. The Silent Souls **


	2. the teams so far Part 1

**Raven Darcy: ** Here are the teams so far, I hope you guys like them, and keep the apps comming I need guys though. I will have 12 on each team and when there are only 7 contestants left in the game the teams will be merged. so right now I have 5 girls and 2 boys. And you might want to read every single episode because you the audience will vote who gets the boot of the Island, so stick around

**The Slasher Screamers: Alejandro, Heather, Chrystal Lanternjack **

**The Silent Souls: Duncan, Courtney, Garnet Tesla, Raven Darcy(When Chris returns) **


	3. The teams So Far 2

**Raven Darcy:** Hello and welcome back to total Drama Horror Paradise Island, where we will scare your pants off... Literally. The teams are comming together but we need more contestants. We need some bad boys right here... you know I love me some bad boys, we will also need sneaky conniving ladies. Since Chris will be back in a week... we need to get these apps going man... last time our teams were:

**The Slasher Screamers: Alejandro, Heather, Chrystal Lanternjack **

**The Silent Souls: Courtney, Duncan, Garnet Telsa, Raven Darcy **

So far we have received two applications we need more Luckily one of them was a boy, so far the teams are:

**The Slasher Screamers: Alejandro, Heather, Chrystal Lanternjack, Craig Hunter. **

**The Silent Souls: Courtney, Duncan, Garnet Telsa, Raven Darcy, Ruby Norman.**

Please guys we need your apps, so far there are 3 guys and 6 girls we need those apps comming. Please guys, we need 9 guys and 6 girls, thanks so much. and since it has been brought to my attention that you all will vote all the crazy conniving and bad boys out I have decided that, only the people in the loosing team will be able to vote off who they want off the island, so make sure you read the whole thing because you do not want to miss a single scary moment, here on Total Drama: Horror Paradise Island.


	4. The Teams So Far 3

**Raven Darcy: **Thank you so much for the applications guys we got a lot of them coming I am glad, because Chris McLean wont be able to fire me. Anywho, We need more boys, and I need more drama guys...So last time our teams consisted of:

**The Slashers Screaming: Alejandro, Heather, Crystal Lanternjack, Craig Hunter. **

**The Silent Souls: Courtney, Duncan, Garnet Telsa, Raven Darcy, Ruby Norman **

**Raven Darcy: **That was3 guys and 6 girls, so lets see some other people who have joined these contestants. Currently the teams will consist of:

**The Slashers Screaming: Alejandro, Heather, Crystal Lanterjack, Craig Hunter, Paco Van Halen, Lusa _, Jasmine Steele. = 7 members **

**The Silent Souls: Courtney, Duncan, Garnet Telsa, Raven Darcy, Ruby Norman, Allison Reed, Johnny Vasquez, Serena Jones. = 8 members. **

That is 5 guys and 9 girls, we need 3 more girls and 6 more guys. So Chris doesn't fire me when he gets back, even though I am a contestant anyway. Please send in your apps and please remember to check back here on Total Drama: Horror Paradise Island.


	5. The teams So Far Part 4 (Need more guys

**Raven Darcy**: Hello guys, luckily we have added a week to the deadline, isn't that right Chef? *Snickers*

**Chef Hatchet**: It is *Hides a box of laxatives in his apron* enjoy that cake Chris. *Snickers* The good thing is he can't fire us.

**Raven Darcy**: You're right on that chef, we have gotten a few more applications for the ladies I am sorry but we won't need you anymore we already have enough girls already. Last time our teams consisted of 5 boys and 9 girls:

**The Slashers Screaming: Alejandro, Heather, Crystal Lanterjack, Craig Hunter, Paco Van Halen, Lusa _, Jasmine Steele. = 7 members**

**The Silent Souls: Courtney, Duncan, Garnet Telsa, Raven Darcy, Ruby Norman, Allison Reed, Johnny Vasquez, Serena Jones. = 8 members.**

**Chef Hatchet**: And now our teams are:

**The Slashers Screaming: Alejandro, Heather, Crystal Lanterjack, Craig Hunter, Paco Van Halen, Lusa _, Jasmine Steele,Serena Parrish, Belle Wilson. = members**

**The Silent Souls: Courtney, Duncan, Garnet Telsa, Raven Darcy, Ruby Norman, Allison Reed, Johnny Vasquez, Serena Jones,Marcus O'Meile, Mackenzie Burromuerto. = members.**

**Raven Darcy**: So boys send those apps in 'cause we really need them, we need 5 more boys, and to the impatient guy that keeps asking me to describe the other players, I will when all the apps are up and the first readsode is out (Yes I made that up, read and episode mixed into one word). Thank you girls and for those that didn't have a chance I will do another one shortly after I finish this "Show" So boys please send your apps in.

**Chef Hatchet:******I still can't believe I have to deal with Duncan again.

**Raven Darcy**: Hey, at least you met him before, I want me a bad boy.

**Chef Hatchet**: Raven, I think your mother would kill you, and she would kill me.

**Raven: **Okay guys well that's all guys, have a wonderful day.


	6. The teams have been made

**Ignore the title.  
**

* * *

**Raven Darcy:** Okay so we have enough players thank you for sending those apps in And I hope you like it, once a week I will be posting an episode for you guys to read and if your character is on the loosing team you will have to vote someone of the Island and into the scare of shame so be ready to have your pants scared off your legs, last time our teams were:

**The Slashers Screaming: Alejandro, Heather, Crystal Lanterjack, Craig Hunter, Paco Van Halen, Lusa _, Jasmine Steele,Serena Parrish, Belle Wilson. = 9 members**

**The Silent Souls: Courtney, Duncan, Garnet Telsa, Raven Darcy, Ruby Norman, Allison Reed, Johnny Vasquez, Serena Jones,Marcus O'Meile, Mackenzie Burromuerto. = 10 members.**

**Chef Hatchet: **Here are the newish teams:

**The Slashers Screaming: Alejandro, Heather, Crystal Lanterjack, Craig Hunter, Paco Van Halen, Lusa _, Jasmine Steele,Serena Parrish, Belle Wilson, Conor Bailey, Tyson Yamato. = 12 members**

**The Silent Souls: Courtney, Duncan, Garnet Telsa, Raven Darcy, Ruby Norman, Allison Reed, Johnny Vasquez, Serena Jones,Marcus O'Meile, Mackenzie Burromuerto,Trevis Miller, Kyle Easton. =11 members.**

**Raven Darcy: **Hey chef how do you think my uncle is doing?

**Chef Hatchet: **Not bad, though you just did say that Chris is your uncle on live T.V. Wow is Chris going to be upset.

**Raven Darcy**: Oh Crap, well I am not Owen, I am a nice and I want to show Uncle Chris that I can do anything I set my mind to, and to meet Duncan *Sigh* and Chef and I have a little deal, who ever can scare my uncle the worst wins a "I scared Chris" Award.

**Chef Hatchet**: I am so winning that.

**Raven Darcy**: No you're not, anywho that is it for today, I guess this will be my last time as a host and I will soon be a contestant wish me luck guys.


	7. Character Introduction

The scene opens on an Oasis that looks amazing, the water is crystal clear blue, the beach is white and three people are seen there **Chef Hatchet**, **Chris McLean**, and a girl with brownish, blondish, reddish hair, hazel eyes, looks really happy, she is wearing purple short shorts, and a white tank top, she has almond shaped eyes and really she is pretty. She has brown and black ankle high boot high-heels, and is wearing her hair hair down, it's straight and it goes down to her butt, she is tall but curvy, she is white but she has a tan, she was three bracelets on her right hand.

**Chris McLean: **Hello and welcome to Total Drama: Horror Paradise Island, now just because my niece is in the game, does not mean she gets special treatment, Today we will meet our very special contestants, we will start off with the old members first.

A boat appears out of nowhere.

**Chris McLean: **Starting off with our own mean girl who swept Alejandro off his feet you know her as Heather.

Heather steps of the boat and enters the dock.

**Heather**: Oh my god I have to do another season of this, that money better be worth it.

**Chris McLean**: Oh trust me it is. Next is our exotic mastermind, well he really is a sight for anybody, even Fang likes him, you know him as Alejandro, but boy do we have a surprise for him.

Alejandro steps of the boat and enters the dock.

**Alejandro**: Chris looking dashing as ever, and who is that beauty next to you, oh hello Heather.

**Chris**: Alejandro, looking smokin' as ever, a hint of advice, she won't do you any good, you see she has her eyes set on someone else. Anyway, here comes our very own CIT and newly changed Courtney.

Courtney steps of the boat and enters the dock.

**Courtney**: Really Chris, I mean you had to choose me? Why couldn't you choose Gwen, I mean then there would be someone who is actually nice on here.

**Chris**: Sorry Courtney the fans want you back, and we got to give what the fans want, and you are going to need the money after all your parents need the money.

**Courtney**: Oh shut up Chris, when my lawyers find out about this they are going to sue your butt.

**Chris**: Anyway, our next contestant is our very own delinquent juvie attendee bad boy Duncan.

The girl next to Chef sighs she is existed but doesn't want to be that obvious so she covers it as a yawn. Duncan steps of the boat and enters the dock.

**Duncan**: Hello Chris did you hide your place well enough this time, you know since last time I blew up your house, hey beautiful, I hope to get a bed next to her. Oh hello Courtney how are you and Scott?

**Courtney**: Not that it's any of your business but we are great.

**Chris**: Yes duncan I hid my house really well this time, and moving on to the new players, This is my niece as you all know, **Raven Darcy**, she is a very underestimated girl, and hey, she is a real joy to be around. (Sarcastic tone at the end)

The girl next to chef steps forward and introduces herself.

**Raven**: Hey guys I am Raven, I speak spanish and I have ADHD, but I take medication for it. I also have Aspergers, which sometimes I say the wrong thing, and I have a hard talking to people, so this is challenge. You can call me Rave, you know I went to one and it was awesome. Anyway this is an awesome opportunity, just because, and if I don't win I will always have memories.

**Duncan**: I am sure memorizing you, babe.

**Chris**: If you are done hitting on my niece _Duncan, _I will introduce to you the next contestant, our very own Halloween lover, **Crystal Lanternjack. **

A girl with a body figure identical to Zoey's,violet eyes,black hair in pigtails and rich brown skin. She Is wearing a candy corn striped blouse,brown suede pants,gray hiking boots,a Tiger lily that she wears in her hair and a Halloween charm bracelet that she wears on her wrists. She steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Crystal**: Hi guys I am Crystal, I was born on Halloween, and well I was born in Africa, but I am a really nice girl, I want to learn as much from this experience as I can, I want to make friends as I can in this show, and I am not easily manipulated.

Both Heather and Alejandro look disappointed, Raven goes up to Crystal.

**Raven**: Hey girl, you were born on halloween?

**Crystal**: Yea why is there anything wrong with that?

**Raven**: No that's awesome, I always wished that I was born on halloween. I mean its an awesome holiday and I love scary movies, especially slasher ones.

**Crystal**: Good to know.

**Chris**: Anyway, our next contestant could be a librarian, or she could be a gymnast, but either way she is not stuck up like someone we know *Coughs* Heather.

**Heather**: Oh shut up Chris.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is **Garnet Tesla**.

A girl with a black pixie cut hair, green eyes, she is thin but yet muscular, She is wearing a Red shirt, black vest, dark jeans, black ankle boots with high heels. She steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Garnet**: Hey, I'm Garnet, uhm I am here for the experience and to make new friends, maybe just maybe to win, and I get along with everyone mostly, I really am ecstatic to be here with all of you,

**Chris**: Now our next contestant is our very own family guy, who likes to take naps and loves his sleep, **Craig Hunter**.

A guy who has short nice brown hair, icy blue eyes. A little above average weight, not to tall but not too short,a little Pale White Skin, and a Tiny Bit of a Beard. He is dressed in a long sleeved blue crew neck shirt, grey jeans, black socks, and black and red running shoes. He steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Craig**: Oh man! I am so stocked to be here, can I just say that I love this show and, I want to say to Chris you are one evil genus man, I hope that I can learn from you all and make new friends, and possibly win the game, I am a nice guy, and I want to learn from the best. You can call me Sleepy.

**Chris**: Okay next is a sweet and odd colored eye girl, who has a and interesting way of dressing **Ruby Norman**.

A girl with short pure white hair that covers her right eye, she has red eyes, and she is petite. She wears a white hoodie most of the time and under that is a black tank top. She as bag black jeans on and she as white sneakers and she as fingerless black gloves. On her hoodie it says Rock candy with skulls around it. She steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Ruby**: Well I am finally here, I can't believe it, I am actually here. I am Ruby, you better think twice before you bully me, or even think of manipulating me, you can call me Rube, anyway I am really nice, but you don't want to get on my bad side.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is **Serena Jones.**

A girl who has brown hair which reaches to the middle of her back, she often wears it down but will sometimes but it in a pony-tail. she has a longish fringe(Bangs), which is swept to the right side of her face. She has blue-ish green. Normally wears a gold bracelet a tank top and some jeans along with some sneakers, she steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Serena J**: Hey guys, I am Serena, I am a nice girl and I see the positive in everything I am here to get a wonderful experience that I will never forget, I would love to meet new friends, and of course like everyone else I am here to win that money. You can call me Rena.

Chris: Our next contestant is as musical as Total Drama: World tour, **Jasmine Steele**.

A girl who has black hair which is always tied up in a ponytail, with some hair covering her left eye. She has tan colored skin and green eyes. Her body shape is athletic, but she has a decent bottom size and noticeable curves. She is wearing a black t-shirt without prints. Over that, she wears a denim jacket with ripped off sleeves, red shorts and white sandals. She steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Jasmine**: Hey guys, what's up? I am Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz. I am a member of a band. I love music, I can sing and well as you can probably tell I love music, anyway I was born in Italy but had to move to Florida, yup the nice sunshine state, anyway I want to learn experiences from the show and all, and win the money.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is Lusa, she really didn't give us her last name so we really don't know much about her.

A girl with wavy long blue hair as the sky at night ,hazel brown eyes, she's skinny, she's white with a bit of a tan. She wears black skinny jeans, and a shirt cover in stars and planets and a star barrette in her hair. She steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Lusa: **Hi guys I am Lusa, I am nice and I love looking at the night sky, I am hear to learn from others and make new friends, you can call me Lu or you can call me Star, I am cool with both.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is our very own party boy, **Johnny Vasquez. **

A guy with black hair and red tips, he has green eyes, and a toned body, he is wearing a Red T-Shirt with "MZRTI" printed on the front in black bold letters, Black jeans, and Red Nikes. Wears a pair of headphones around his neck. He steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Johnny**: You can call me MZRTI, or Johnny is fine too I am not a poser so don't even call me that I am not that Paul dude everybody keeps on confusing me with, I love going to clubs, and hey I want to own my own, even though I am sixteen, I still love clubs. And loving the the ladies here.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is **Paco van Halen**.

A Guy with short and very dark brown hair with a small forelock, blue-grey eyes, average weight, a little above average height and a short layer of stubbles. His skin color is white. He is wearing a grey T-shirt with a black and orange record in the middle, a black blouse over the t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up until the elbows, dark blue jeans and a black with orange watch. He steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Paco**: Man I am existed to be here I am so ready to win this thing, you don't even know it I an so existed, man this is awesome man, I hope to win experience and everything.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is **Allison Emily Reed**.

A thin girl with fair skin, dark brown hair, hazel eyes. She is wearing a black and dark blue checkered t shirt sometimes wearing black hoodie. wears black knee jeans. also has black converse. has snow leopard headphones around steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Allison**: Man! All I can say is that I am so pumped.

**Raven**: Oh wait a couple of days, I stayed over at Chris's house once, woke me up at four in the morning never again did I ever spend the night again. Note: You will be drained.

**Chris**: You are supposed to get up at four, anyway our next contestant is to surprise Alejandro his little sister **Mackenzie Burromuerto**.

Alejandro: No, Chris you can't do that to me. Mira que este estupido me va a matar, maldito hombre le voy a matar.

**Chris**: You do know my niece heard and understood everything.

**Raven**: I don't think I want to repeat it.

A girl with dark brown hair with bangs that covers her face, sapphire blue, and she is thin. She is wearing white short shorts, strapless black top. She steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Mackenzie**: Hola, I am Mackenzie, but you can call me Mack, and I am here to prove to my big bone headed brother that I am no longer in his shadow, oh and Heather I believe you and I are going to be great friends. Hola hermanito yo voy a ganar, y tu vas a perder.

Heather: Oh Mack, I think we are going to be _great _friends.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is our very own barbie look a like, but don't let her fool you she is no barbie, here comes **Bella Wilson**.

A girl with waist-length blonde hair with luscious curls and bangs in the center of her forehead,eyes blue like the ocean, and she's really fit and thin. She is wearing short jean shorts, black and white striped 3/4 sleeve shirt, and black heels. She steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Bella**: Hey guys, I am Bella but you can call me Belle, I was born in Paris, the city of love and well I want to win this thing, I am also very nice, but don't get on my bad side other than that I think we are going to have a wonderful time here.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is **Marcus O'Meile**.

A thin boy with a black t shirt. wears hat. Has fading blue jeans and black converse. He has blond hair and brown eyes with fair skin. He steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Marcus**: I am so stocked to be here, I am so ready to meet new people and meet new ladies, I want to experience what a true horror story is like so yea. That's all I can say about me.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is **Serena Parrish**. She steps off the boat and joins the group.

A girl with porcelain skin, platinum blonde hair in a tight bun, bright blue eyes, and a thin body. She is wearing Black undershirt, with tight green sweater over it. Black skirt, and white leggings. Black steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Serena P**: Hey guys I am Serena, its so wired that there's another Serena here, anyway you can call me Vio and I am so ready to win this, I can't wait to win, oh and Courtney you have another fellow violin player.

**Courtney:** Awesome.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is **Conor Bailey**.

A thin boy with fair skin. Has short brown hair with brown eyes. He is wearing a black button down t shirt with white jeans and black steps off the boat and joins the group.

Conor says nothing for a bit and then says,

**Conor**: I am so happy to be here. I want to win this.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is **Trevis Miller**.

A thin pale skinned boy with chestnut hair and green eyes. He is wearing blue beanie with white long sleeved shirt. has dark blue jeans and red converse. He steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Trevis: **I am here because my mom wanted me to get out of the house, but I want to win the money hello who doesn't like money.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is** Kyle Easton**.

A dark skinned boy with a black buzz cut and hazel eyes. He is wearing a green hoodie with ripped faded jeans with white converse. He steps off the boat and joins the group.

**Kyle**: I just plan to rule the world, I want the money to help me do that.

**Chris**: Our next contestant is **Tyson Yamato.**

A stunning Asian-American, male model with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a wife beater, with blue jeans and green converse steps off the boat and joins the group. All the girls including Heather, Raven just stands there, not impressed.

**Tyson**: Hello ladies I am so existed to be here, I want to make friends, I am handsome and I can do a lot of things, especially be good looking.

**Chris**: Before you guys find out what teams you are on the mansion is split into two parts, and since Raven has made it clear that I was treating the cast like dogs, I have decided to give each member their own full sized bed and healthy meals, and that is all I am going to allow, you will give your confessions in the closet of spooks.

In the confessional

**Duncan**: Right, closet of spooks, anyway Chris's niece, now that is nice piece of meat, the fact that she is Chris's niece is extra points, but I know her from somewhere I think I do, I know she is way hotter than Courtney, I mean I don't care Pff I am here to win. That Tyson man is kind of like Alejandro, which means he is either demented or just really messed up. Though I swear I saw that Raven chick somewhere before, I know I know her from somewhere.

**Raven**: There is something funny about that Tyson, I mean the fact that he is hot and all doesn't help, but anyway I came to re meet Duncan, I hope he doesn't recognize me from Juvie, you see when you're pretty you get unwanted attention, people hit on you, and well this guy touched my bottom and I punched him in the nose, kicked him where it really hurt and I ended up in juvie. But there are so many amazing people on here, Oh and Alejandro's little sister, totally my idea, that is what you get for being a jerk, Duncan hit on me, he actually hit on me, YAY.

**Crystal**: I am so happy to be here, this is my first confessional, man everybody is so nice.

**Tyson**: Oh this season is going to be easier than ever, hey, I will just form an alliance with Alejandro and then I will have two masterminds, and the fact that we are both beautiful will only make things easier, I will win this game no matter what it takes.

Away from the confessionals

**Chris**: Right so now you will know your teams these people will be your team members, so treat them nicely or not better for the views you know. Anyway the first team is The Screaming Slashers, which will consist of Alejandro, Heather, Crystal, Paco, Jasmine, Serrena P, Belle, Conor, Tyson. The next team wil consist of Courtney, Duncan, Raven, Ruby, Allison, Johnny, Serena J, Mackenzie, Trevis, and Kyle you guys will be the Silent Souls.

**Voting off a player will be in the form of a PM so next time message me who you want voted off the Island and I will comply. More to come next time. **


End file.
